Blake Snider
Blake Snider 'is the main protagonist from ''The FEAST Saga series. Is the closest thing to a "heroic" character in the series, his alias is '''Blaze Platinum, he's a young man who's the singer and lead guitarist of the Black Strings Band. He's the main protagonist of Canon and Ties of Battle and His Arcana Warriors counterpart, is Jay/Justice, who is either number 8 or 11. In The Final Act, he takes into a villainous persona named Anonym, one of the main antagonists of the second half. Appearance and Data *Gender: Male *Age: 19-20 (Part 1), 21-22 (Part 2-5), 23 (Part 6) *Height: 173 cm (5' 8") / 175 cm (5' 9") Final Act / 178cm (5' 10") Anonym/WONDERLAND *Weight: 61 kg (134 lbs) 1 / 66 kg (146 lbs) 2/The Final Act / 69kg (152lbs) Anonym/WONDERLAND *Blood Type: AB *Date of birth: October 17, 1994 *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Interests: Painting, playing instruments, listening to the music. *Likes: Music, Rose, his family, his friends, Justice. *Dislikes: Fighting without a reason, Luxendria's government (Part 1), hatred, Injustice. ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good/Chaotic Neutral/Neutral Good/Lawful Neutral Anonym Blake is a well-built and handsome young man, a bit feminine looking, he has black hair with disheveled spikes downward and blue eyes, almost pale skinned, resembling his father's looks in his younger days, he uses during his normal self: Blue jeans, a short sleeves white shirt and in under a long neck black shirt, red sneakers. And when he's on the band as Blaze Platinum he uses black leather pants and black leather short jacket with long necks, Black boots with little heel and has no undershirt (Sometimes he has when he's on winter trips uses a black shirt), a platinum Gothic cross on his neck, his hair has spikes and has black eye shadow and long eyelashes for the left eye. In Part 2, he has a slightly altered suit during the concerts, has glasses and reversed his hair pattern, then he has scars in his back since the FEAST battle, he has a full black and blue pilot suit, and his helmet is cyan. In the Ties of Battle series, he uses a typical biker suit, but unlike in the other continuity, he hasn't got scars until his battle against Jay. Personality Blake despite his looks, is a kind-hearted and passionate young man, also with a very strong sense of Justice as well, however, he doesn't respect authorities and takes often drastic decisions, such as talk fighting with his mother when taking his decision to being a musician like his father (the same wish that cost Donovan's life), he can be educated, friendly and all the thing, but sometimes he's a little aggressive when his decisions doesn't being taken seriously, such as helping Sienna, according to Ameth, he's the Id; Impulsive, Rebellious and heroic. He has a similar personality in Part 2, however, he became less nervous because he has the trust of his mother, girlfriend and the band, however, since his father is back, he has gotten addicted to surpassing his own limits. Making him more anti-heroic than who he was in Part 1. In The Final Act, having achieved more popularity in the charts, he became more mature but unsure about his future, after helping his beloved Rose to overcome her injuries, this is the starting point of developing his future marriage for her, he found a musician rival, Leon Mercury. As Anonym, he tries to repair his mistakes, in the wrong way. He's overprotective of Cadenza, doesn't like her friends, joined Rhyme's league because of his pain and suffering and his recklessness didn't help. When he sees younger Rose he feels sorry with her. Story and Facts Blake is the only son of Donovan Snider a.k.a. Jupiter Goldenrod, a rock star and Martha Hayes, a dressmaker and couturier. While he was in front of two super stars, Blake had an humble life like other kids. However, in 1999, when he was only five years old, he and his father were involved in a car accident that apparently costed Donovan's life, and Blake was just badly hurt but alive. Since that moment, Blake's way to the music never had been so influential on the boy. One day, when he was 16 years old, he talked with his mother about her shady past, she tells to him that they're scouting people for being part in a band, and that because of his connections with Donovan, the guy that leads the organization could be the next one, due to in part, being a star is part of him after all, Blake agrees in joining, but Martha doesn't want it because of being involved in FEAST killed her husband. Later in the year, he came back to see a pink haired girl named Rose Belladonna, his childhood friend and the most popular girl at his school, who became his girlfriend after his graduation when she was still studying. Blake secretly joins FEAST when he turns 18 years old, as the third member that will become the leader, as Sampson commands. In Ties of Battle, his story was altered. *He lives in the Snider Manor, but moved recently to a house in Luxendria. In Ties of Battle, he is rich and lives in the manor. *He became involved in an accident known as the "Great Final Accident of the Century", which almost costed his life at the age of 5, however, he's still alive with a scar that lies on his back, but apparently costed the life of Donovan, his father. And he's searching the culprits since this moment, and motivated him to start a musical career. *He studied/studies in: Artistica Academia (Current, University), Five Stars School (High-School and Primary School) *His notable attitudes are: Friendly, kind, social, amiable. While his point of view is Good and sometimes too rebellious. *His social attitude is Normal, but he's not really good at talking about other nothing than music or saving the world. *He's engaged to Rose Belladonna Ryan as of Part 2 and this is carried in the Ties of Battle duology. *His Family Members are: Martha Snider-Hayes (Mother), Donovan/Rock D. Snider (Father), Nigel Snider (Grandfather), Ciel "Jazz" Snyder (Adopted Younger Sister), Douglas Snider (Granduncle), Rose Belladonna (wife), Cadenza (Daughter) Relationships Rose Belladonna His canon girlfriend. Both are good friends but also well-known each other since they are kids in Canon, she helps him emotionally and in fighting. Both get married and having a daughter named Cadenza Alicia in honor to the late Alice Von Stroheim in canon. While in ToB, they also each other since high school and she is his neighbor. He even stood for her a few times. Reed Reed is his spirit companion during the sequel, he does get along with Blake albeit in his own blunt manner. In Ties of Battle, he respects his combat attributes, but also finds Blake personally "too kind" for a Rock star. Martha Snider (Mom) His bond with his mother is one of his biggest appreciations, she cares about Blake as her only treasure, she for protection didn't want her son to be a musician, albeit she later grows over it. Rock D. Snider (Dad) His father is his idol and main motivation to becoming a musician, he was missing since Blake was five years old, seventeen years later the two encounter again, with bitter emotions. Jazz Milford (Sister) Even if she is adopted, he grows fond of her as a sister, they admire each other and she likes him for what he is. Regardless of their different origins. Sienna Travers Sienna is one of the first friends he has ever met in both stories. He wanted to be her friend but she denied it for being a celebrity. Friends and fiercest rivals in combat, but later grows a brother-sister like friendship. Eliza Sampson His manager during Ties of Battle, while he is older than her. She teaches him how to fight and such. While respectful of each other in Canon, he feels conflicted about her due to being a former evil. Mondo They grow their friendship, albeit with different interpretations, at first was like of enemies for the battle due to a misunderstanding, but later, it changes to be full friendship, he is like a mentor of his. Ameth She is his half-aunt, but their relationship is nice given their nice demeanor with each other, albeit he feels embarrassed with her antics. Orion of Eridanus At first they disliked each other, but later get along as he finds more about his story and humility. Jay/Lady Justice Lady Jay relates to Blake very much, they have similar points of view, they desire justice and hate injustice. But their upbringings were drastically different. Blake was raised into music territory, while Jay is more of a lawyer. Mechs/Cyber Suit/Fighting Style He has no unit in Part 1, but has a Cyber Suit named under his old guitar; Platinum Cross, whose powers and abilities are: -Can produce electric-like sound waves when in battle mode. -Can transform into a sword -Cyber Suit is faster than Ragnarök, but weaker. -The Guitar is resistant to any attack and even acts as a shield. "Tentatively". And as of Part 2: He owns Type-Chaos Ragnarök, the mech who belonged to the main antagonist of Part 1, Eliza Sampson, Sienna's half sister. The Mech is more faster than Cosmos, and has higher defense, but has shorter attack type. His fighting style is relatively fast and pretty defensive, while he uses his Platinum Cross in battle, gaining many possibilities to ranged attacks, in Ties of Battle can transform into a Reed-like armor during a short period of time. In The Final Act he can use electricity attacks. Game Appearances *''The Feast of Black Strings'' *''Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song'' *''The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines'' *''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle'' *''The FEAST Saga - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom'' *''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' *''In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters'' *''In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice'' *''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' *''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' *''Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X'' Fictional Voice List English *Johnny Yong Bosch (All games) Japanese *Jun Fukuyama (All games) Role in the Crossovers He's usually the first most requested character by the creator for his series, he's often depicted as the faster, quicker and defensive of the two or three representatives of the game, his debut is in Dream Fighters where he was a starter character and a regular in all his other appearances. His forte is the Speed and quick attacks, like in the main series. Trivia *The name Blake can mean either Black or White/Pale. *If tropes are used, his anti-hero type is the Knight in Sour Armor, alias Disney Anti-Hero, while he's good, kind and heroic, he has some shades of "black" on his personality. There are three examples: *#Blake will disobey authorities, for example: His Bad boss Sampson and even, his own mother Martha. *#Blake is very cynical towards the government due to being influenced by his mother's hate of them. *#He's quick to anger if his decisions doesn't being taken seriously, and will sometimes be aloof. *He's the first Protagonist in being introduced, but as his normal persona. *His theme is Waking Up in Part 1, due to the fact that he's hiding a secret from a loved one, in this case, his mother, but later will realize that he can help her with this "alter-ego" and be free. *According to Ameth: The arcana that he has is: The 11th card; Justice; because Blake is the leader of the band and according to her, can save the town doing the right thing in fairer terms and seeing the two sides of the coin. *He's the only protagonist (Aside of Sienna), that is currently studying, but in the Final Act, he's already graduated. *Blake and the band (hinted by Sampson), may have their own super robots (superior, perhaps) to fight alongside or against Sienna if necessary or when she's out of bouts, this was proven true in the sequel, when he has Type-Chaos Ragnarök. *His genre when leading the band, is Hard Rock. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:The FEAST Saga characters